A New Time
by Willowwolf
Summary: These are just a few short stories, well Role Playing samples, that I wrote for my rp characters on the Xavier Institute XI-4 site.  There stories of there past. Read and review, and I may do a story on your favorite character that you like the best.
1. Melody Aestas

Melody tugged at her ten-year-old sister's sleeve, as they slipped out of the cage. Persephone bounded out of the cage, her wide eyes etched with worry and fear. Melody slipped ahead of her, and waved her forward. She watched as her little sister sat rooted to that spot. She huffed, and slid back over to the younger girl. "Come on, Sephie. We don't have much time." She tugged on her sister's sleeve. "Think about it, in a few minutes all three of us will be free again, and we'll see Mom and Dad again."

Melody smiled as brightly as she could. She knew it wasn't that easy, but it was at least something she could give her sister, hope. She watched as Seph crept up behind her with a determined look on her face. The two of them edged along in the dark as they wandered through the rows of cells. Melody quickened her steps as they passed the boys side of the cell room. They paused at the end of one of the corners, and Melody turned to her sister. "Stay here, I'll go grab Codi. If anything goes wrong, you run for it down this hallway." She pointed down the dark hallway ahead of them. "There's an exit down at the end, but try to stay out of sight." She quickly hugged the girl, and scampered around the corner.

Slowly, Melody peered into her brother's cell, but she was surprised to see that it was empty. Tears slipped down her cheeks as she realized what had happened. Her brother had lost his fight, and his memories. He was on their side now. She slipped around the corner, and told her sister the news. The two of them cried for a bit, as they made their silent exit down the halls.

She saw the door ahead of them, and literally ran for the exit. She could almost taste the freedom, as she got closer. Eight years of being trapped in the dreaded place was enough, all she wanted to was to curl up in her parents arms and cry herself to sleep in happiness. Almost in a matter of seconds, her thoughts were shattered as a ball of orange flame-like energy swept by where body just was. She immediately grabbed her sister, dragged her behind her, crouched down, and backed them up to the wall.

In front of them was something she dreaded. Her brother, Codi, stood before her, only it wasn't him anymore. His face was covered in red scales, smoke pouring out of his nostrils, and his eyes were orange and shaped like a cat's. Orange balls of energy were held in his palms. "Codi, it's us, your sisters. We're going home, Codi, home. Come with us, please." Melody pleaded to her brother, she already knew it was too late, but it was worth the chance.

"You think we have a home, you home is here, now. There's nothing for you out there, Mel." She watched as she put the glowing spheres of energy in his hands out, just by closing his hands into fits. She looked at the ground, she knew her brother was still in there they hadn't fully yet gotten him yet. "And that's not my name anymore, it's Dragon. And yours is Moon. And you'll be punished for not remembering so." Terrified she watched as Codi waved out his companions that had been lurking in the shadows. Tears threatened to leak out of eyes, as she realized that her brother had betrayed them. But she knew they had no time for tears now, so she stood up, and her eyes light up a bright sapphire blue, and let the energy pool in her palms. She was ready to fight for her and her sister's freedom. No matter what it took.


	2. Emma Wright

**Author's Note: I will redo this one, when I not half asleep. :P**

Emma slept soundly in her sleeping bag next to her best friend, Kayla. She heard a rustle and a shriek, and Emma bolted out of her bed. She quickly glanced around their make-shift campsite, the fire pit still had visible glowing embers dimly lighting up her surroundings. Across the way, she saw Kayla, her claws extended, cat ears sticking out of her head, and a long black tail was sweeping the ground behind her. Kayla caught her staring, and she bounded over to Emma and crouched down beside her. "I think someone's watching us.", Kayla whispered.

Emma heard a brief rustle in the bushes behind her. Terrified, she bolted out of her sleeping bag, and slipped behind Kayla's back, looking over her shoulders. "I agree, but are you sure it isn't some animal.", she whispered back, in her friend's ear.

She watched as Kayla tilted her head a bit, and sniffed the air. Suddenly, a small growl escaped from her lips. Emma gripped her friend's arm, and felt the growl ripple throughout Kayla's body. A cold breeze drifted through the trees, as the snapping of a twig interrupted the night's silence. Emma started to breath quickly, as she became even more frightened.

The silhouettes of an army of bodies emerged from the trees in front of them. A man stepped forward from the group, his face still covered in shadows. "Hello, girls." Her eyes widened as the man flicked his hands in a signal, and his men pointed the guns at them. She felt Kayla's body tense up, and before Emma knew what happened Kayla had leapt across at the men and attacked one of them. Emma was rooted to the spot as she watched another man grab her friends, and tug her away. She saw the deep gashes and blood pouring down the other man's face.

She heard the click of the gun, "KAYLA! WATCH…", a loud BANG echoed in the clearing before she could finish. In fear, Emma turned a fled from the men, but she wasn't fast enough. Guilt flooded through her body as she felt the hard metal of the gun hit her head. She never even checked to see if Kayla, her best friend, was alive.

It was one thing she would never forget, and it would haunt for the rest of her life. But another name stood out, that she couldn't forget either. Stryker.


	3. Codi Aestas

Codi glanced nervously around the entrance of the mansion before taking a few more steps farther inside. He was going to hate this, lying to his sisters, Melody, about being brainwashed, but first he was gonna have to talk to the Professor. The thought of that just made him shudder, so instead he tried to act as casual as he could. Winking at a girl he saw passing in the hallways, he flipped open the track phone _they_ had given them, and dialed his sisters number. He'd already called her before, saying that he was coming, but now that he was hear, he had _no idea_ where he was supposed to go. After a few moments, her voice mail cheerfully answered his call, and he flipped it shut angrily. A few seconds later, he received at text. _I'll be there in a minute, don't move!_, he let out a sideways grin. He swore his sister could read him like an open book at times, but hopefully she wouldn't be able to do that as well this time.

Codi smiled brightly when he saw Melody's red hair bob into sight. "Mel!", he exclaimed, before wrapping her into a gigantic hug. "I've missed you,", he whispered quietly into her hair. He watched as his sister backed up, and gazed up at him with her big blue eyes. "I know,", she said quietly.

He cleared his throat nervously, "Um, so where is this Professors office you were talking about earlier?", he questioned, ruffling her hair. He loved the fact that he was still taller than her, even after all these years. Codi ginned again when he saw his sister roll his eyes, and start to walk in the opposite direction he had seen her come from. He noticed her signal him to follow with the lazy flick of her hand.


	4. Jennifer Taylor

The nightmare raged through Jennifer's mind as she lay in her soft and warm bed, the dream kept going as Jenny struggled in her sleep. She didn't know why, but she couldn't control it. A scene flashed, and played through inside of her head.

_She was a little girl in dark enclosed cell. No light streaming through, just a torturous voice echoing across the walls. She felt someone grip her arm tightly, and force her toward the other side of the room, but instead of screaming to let go she yelled out something completely different._

_"LET GO OF HER," she screeched, "LET LILY GO!" She tried to tear herself from the man, but the strength of the grip felt like razors cutting at her skin as she pulled. She had tears forming at her eyes, but she couldn't let them out. She had to be a brave girl, otherwise she knew that her "parents", as she called them, wouldn't be proud of her. She wanted to prove how strong she was._

_She wasn't listening to the gruff voice, anymore. All she cared about was that her sister would be safe. She didn't even care if she was taken instead of Lily, she would gladly go, but the thing was she knew her sister would do the same thing. She struggled, flailing around, kicking her feet at her attacker any chance she could get._

_Finally, more men came, and the light streaming through the door that opened almost blinded her. Jennifer heard more talking, and then she realized something had come true. They forced the little red-head across the room once more, and Jenny watched as she scurried into their little corner crying. She closed her gentle sapphire orbs that were glazed over, and took her last deep breath before the darkness took over._

She screamed, loud and piercing, and she was sure that every single person in the mansion heard her. But only a handful would know that it was actually her. She bolted of her bed, the covers landing clumsily onto the bare, cold floor. Stumbling, she flew to the door, no one stopping her, not even her roommates who were sitting up in there beds just rubbing their eyes and finding the source of disturbance that had disrupted their 'beauty sleep.' She made her entrance into the empty hallway, and ran.

The dream flashed through her skull again, like some uncovered memory. It didn't go away. She streamed past all the rooms in the dorms, not taking a glance at where she was as she scrambled up another flight of stairs. She reached the top, as the memory flashed through her head again. And another piercing scream hit the air again. The silence once more, broken around the mansion. If Jenny would have been listening close enough, she would have heard the creaking of doors swiftly opening, slamming shut, and the shuffling of running feet along the hallway. All of which, were heading away from her.

Finally she scurried along the corridor, until she came to the very last room on the right. Opened the door, and rushed inside the door slamming so loud that it let out a deafening BOOM. She saw the huge lavish couch that was set closely to a wall on one side. Taking a chance she rushed over, and squished herself in the tiny space, shaking uncontrollably. Finally, after all that time, Jenny started to cry, thick tears streaming down her face, with no end in sight.


End file.
